Madeline’s Boardinghouse
by ScarlettWitchWM
Summary: A monster haunts the Paris College of Arts. A school built on top of underground tunnels that the ‘Opera Ghost’ is known for lurcking in. He however, is no ghost as the students would like to claim. He is a human with a heart. Modern AU. Christine x Erik & Christine x Raoul
1. Chapter One

A tall, slender, man peered through the raggedy curtains that divided him from the normalities of society. He witnessed the sea of college students pour into the crammed corridors of The Paris College of Arts. The sight of human interaction was a blessing that a monster who 'haunted' Madeline's boardinghouse could never have but so often found himself wondering 'What if?'

He wanted to be normal. To take courses as if he was indeed normal but normal? He was far from it. He touched the mask that covered the right side of his face. He flinched at his own touch as he remembered he was burdensome to all who looked upon his hideousness.

He owned no mirrors for fear he would take his own life if he saw his disfigured face once more. He hated to feel so unwanted even by his mother who owned the boardinghouse in which caged him.

'Mother' he hated that term. She was neither his mother nor his caretaker. She expected him to pay rent for scarring the other residents out of the boardinghouse. She was a very narrow-minded woman who taught at the college as a Voice instructor. She used to be a Opera Singer but fell pregnant. Blaming her son for her sudden career change.

He found it difficult to follow her demands of rent until he realized he had a knack for inventing and composing. He sold many inventions causing him to be quite a wealthy man but he dared not to tell his mother. She would as the Americans say 'not leave him with a penny.'

He looked around at what was branded home but never felt like home. The boardinghouse was a old brick mansion built with many different and secret passageways. Dumbwaiters, hidden doors, and underground passageways. He remembered as a kid his mother would lock him away and he would escape. He thought it was a game, he should've of kept such a naïve mind.


	2. Chapter Two

A black minivan pulled up in front of the boardinghouse. The man watched threw his window being careful not to be seen. The driver came out and the man recognized her almost immediately. She was quite tall about five-nine. She made his mother look quite short in comparison.

"Madeline." The woman greeted as she shook his mother's hand. "Madame Giry."

"I hope will be in good hands." "Yes, of course." Madeline was actually a very well like-able woman. She was kind to everyone but her son who she thought wasn't worthy of it.

Two girls about the same age exited the van with book-bags and suitcases. The taller girl had her blonde hair in a ballerina bun. A style that the mysterious man had seen all too many times. She had blue eyes, dressed in a blue dress shirt, a white skirt with large blue spots on it, and a pair of white ankle boots. She had the figure and the height to be a ballerina.

The man was not so quick to peg the other girl's course in life. She had far paler skin then the blonde girl. She had beautiful brunette hair that was as untamed as a lions mane. He could tell she took a nap in the van which he didn't understand how she could; vehicles were death contraptions.

The brunette blinked her exhausted brown eyes in disbelief when she saw'll his silhouette frame in the window. "Are you okay?" The blonde asked her friend. "I thought I saw'll something or someone." The brunette yawned. She didn't have a french accent like her acquaintances. She had a Swedish one that seemed to perfectly fit her.

"Guess, I'm just seeing things." She shrugged. Staring at the shadow that lurked in the window. "Well let's get you two inside." Madeline said ushering the girls into the brick house.

Madame Giry was going to stay in a separate location from the two girls to give them more freedom as adults. Madame Giry trusted Madeline with her girls even when she knew how Madeline treated her son but she couldn't afford the other boardinghouses.


	3. Chapter Three

"You can choose any room you'd like." Madeline had all vacant rooms at the moment since her son didn't take kindly to invaders. "How about this one for you? And this one for me?" The blonde asked brunette. The two rooms were right across from each other.

Madeline bit her lip at the room that the blonde chose for her friend. The room was right under her son's room. "Are you sure about that one?" Madeline asked. Before the brunette could answer the blonde spat out "Of course she is."

"Very well then." Madeline said as she unlocked the doors one by one with the master key. The blonde was over ecstatic with her new environment. She was planning to as she put it "Girl it up." "You can do as you like with the room as long as you follow the rules." Madeline said making the blonde thrilled she had permission to redecorate.

The brunette looked at her room. Paint was peeling off the walls, the wood dressers were dusty, the bed had a canopy frame, the sheets looked about as old but at least they were clean. It looked as if it was stuck in time.

"I apologize for this room. It is not as updated as the others. If it's not to your liking you can change it." Madeline suggested. "Why would you apologize for something so amazing?" "Sorry, my dear I am not following."

"It's a time capsule." The brunette stated with a smile of appreciation. She liked history it gave things character. "Meg, your into history just like your mother." The brunette laughed just enough to catch her attention. "I'm sorry but you have me mistaken. I'm Christine. Meg's in the other room."

"Really? The girly one is Giry's daughter?" "It's hard for a lot of people to believe." Christine joked. "I can see why." Madeline thought Madame Giry's daughter was going to be the respectable, modest, and most composed out of the two. Not the wild party girl she Meg seemed to embody.

Christine watched as Madeline left to let Christine unpack her things. Christine unzipped her large black suitcase. All her clothes neatly folded into place. In was almost a shame to disrupt such order. She didn't have a lot of items since she spent most of her time traveling with her father to far away lands.

Only if that automobile accident hadn't occurred. Her father was seriously injured and so was she. She awoke to find her father was in a coma and was unlikely to recover. She had suffered from a fractured collarbone and a impressive amount of bruising.

She open her book bag that held a prized possession of hers. Meg always called her childish for caring it around with her but it was a tattered sock monkey that her father so kindly gave her. She named the little thing, Erik. She stared at it's black button eyes as tears slowly trickled down her pale cheeks.


	4. Chapter Four

Christine laid on her bed debating whether to take a shower or slip into her pajamas since she finished packing. She then got a whiff of her body oder which was a caused of being trap in a van most of the day.

She sat up dragging her feet to her dresser grabbing the necessities and left her room. It was late beyond late. She remembered Madame Giry telling her and Meg all of Madeline's house rules. One of them was don't leave your room past ten.

Christine felt disgusting with all the sweat build up. She wondered why Madeline hadn't installed a bathroom connected to the rooms or at least closer. She reached the end of the hallway to the door she opened it.

The bathroom was probably the most updated room in the house. There was new tile. There was a shower stall and a separate tub with jets. A row of two sinks. It was paradise in bathroom form.

She turned on the shower stall hoping it wasn't loud enough to wake anyone or surely she'd be kicked out for disobeying. She stripped and entered the hot shower. The feel of warm water on her skin was a stress relief.

She washed her hair with the shampoo that was provided which smelled like kiwis. Her mind wondered as she scrubbed the shampoo in her hair. She wondered if she should cut her hair for a more modern look. Her hair was both a hassle to wash and to comb.

Then she thought of how funny she'd look with short hair. Her long brunette curls were part of her charisma she couldn't live without them. She shaved her under arms with the razor she grabbed before she left her room.

She decided that she'd shave her legs tomorrow. They weren't in bad shape since she shaved them the day before. She turned the facet off. Grabbing two towels one for her hair and the other for her tiny frame.

She threw her dirty clothes in the hamper that was kindly provided. She opened the door and slowly made her way back to her room. She left wet foot prints as evidenced of her journey.

She heard footsteps. They weren't her's. She hoped it was Meg because if Madeline found her she'd surly be discarded. The footsteps were to large to be that of a woman's.

She was curious walking right past her room making her way down the stairs. Someone was in the kitchen grabbing a midnight snack. She stumbled upon the back of a tall figure looking in the refrigerator.

He didn't realize she was threw to preoccupied with finding something to eat. He hadn't eaten in a couple of days since he was working on composing a master piece. He reached for leftover box of pizza something his mother ordered two night before.

But he felt someone touch his shoulder. He flinched at the touch of other human. "Can I help you?" She asked concerned that he was another student but one who broke in to steal food.

He couldn't muster the courage to turn and face this girl. She removed her hand realizing the state of dress she was in. Another pair of steps were heard. He panicked. Quickly grabbing the girls wrist without taking a single look at her. Hiding her with him in a secret passageway.

Her mind did not know how to react to such a quick moment in time. His grip was very painful. He stopped and waited covering the brunette's mouth with his hand. He listened for a mere moment.

"Christine?" Meg called as she yawned looking into the brightly lit kitchen. Only the towel for Christine's hair laid on the floor. "Where did you go?" Meg asked the empty air. She then turned of the lights and shut the refrigerator door assuming Christine return to bed. Meg went back up stairs to follow suit.


	5. Chapter Five

The passageway was lit ever so dimly

with candlelight. The man realized what he had done. He had kidnapped this girl this poor, innocent girl. Who hadn't even bared her eyes to his masked face.

Not only that, he possessed her at this vital moment. He hadn't had human contact in such a long time it was quite foreign to him. He could feel her heavy, warm breath on his cold hand. With his other he could feel the soft fabric she wore as a cover up.

He could feel her wet hair on his chin. She laid her hands over his as a failed attempt to coast them off. He didn't want to let go. If he were to do so then will he ever again have a hope of touching another human being.

He knew that holding her was wrong so very wrong. She was quite a pretty young woman but to be man handled by such monstrosity. He buried his face in her hair she jerked at the touch of his mask to her skin.

He slowly removed his hand from her mouth hoping she wouldn't scream. "You don't want to this." She said her heart beat speeding placing both of her hands on the one he had on her waist.

She was of course drawing conclusions of him being a thief or a rapist. She wanted to scream but was afraid he would hurt her and the person that came to her rescue.

His hands were cold giants compared to her warm dainty ones. She tried to pry his hand off but it was no use. He was to strong and whatever she felt on his face was pinching her skin.

"Can I go back?" She asked hoping he would say yes. He released her from his grasp and lead her back to the kitchen threw the tunnels. Christine looked at the ground the entire time. Not getting a glimpse of her capture's face.


	6. Chapter Six

Christine yawned as she headed down the stairs still dressed in her pajamas. She saw'll Meg and Madeline sitting in the kitchen enjoying a simple breakfast.

"You're finally up." Meg greeted as she munched on some toast slathered with butter. Christine always thought that was funny. Meg, the girl who is always worried about her weight but still covered everything in mountains of butter.

Christine walked over and put some bread in the toaster. "Madeline?" Christine asked. "Yes, my dear?" "Does the boardinghouse have underground tunnels?" "Yes, why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if I could explore them." "Absolutely not." Madeline replied. Her tone shocking both Meg and Christine. "Students have gone in those tunnels looking for a ghost."

Christine looked intrigued in her statement. She liked ghost stories. She always found them frighteningly enjoyable. 'Nothing like a good ghost story to send a chill down your spine.' Christine's father used to say.

"Under no circumstances will you two going galavanting off into those diseased tunnels." Madeline ordered as the toaster finished with the bread. Christine took her toast and sat with them talking about what they were planning to study at the college.

"I definitely want to be a ballerina." Meg said as Christine sat there quietly nibbling on her toast. "I've always wanted to be one ever since I was three." Meg added. Meg loved the thrill of moving on the points of her toes.

"How about you, Christine?" Madeline asked. "Ummm... maybe a dancer." Christine replied not sure on what she wanted to do. "You don't sound sure." Madeline replied. "She actually wants to be a singer but she can't sing in key worth her life." Meg joked.

"I've been singing all my life. It's just what I was taught by my father. I know I'm horrible and probably will never be as good as my mother. It's just a silly dream." Christine said as she shrugged acting as if she was at peace of never achieving her dreams.

"As you may know I'm head voice instructor and each person who wishes to enter the song courses must schedule a month in advance then audition. If you so wish to be a singer then I'll give you a week. If you impress me your in."

"Really?" Christine said. She realized it was impossible for her but a little hope never hurt. The singing and dance courses were the hardest to get in. They required mental and physical control.


	7. Chapter Seven

Meg and Christine headed out to the campus. They were going to get a private tour from the golden boy of the College of Arts. He hand the perfect voice to match his perfect appearance.

"Hello ladies." The tall man greeted waving his hand. His appearance took Meg's breath away. "Hi." Christine greeted. She didn't have the problem most girls had when they saw'll a hot guy. Christine was unaffected by his handsomeness.

"May I ask your names?" He said knowing exactly who was who but wanted to torment them. "I'm Christine." She said as she nudged Meg with her elbow. "Meg! The names Meg." Christine laughed a bit at her friends embarrassment. Usually Christine was the timid one.

They started walking around as her pointed to different areas of the campus. He knew every part. "There's the short cut to the cafeteria." He started as he pointed to a shabby door. "It looks like it's locked but it never is." He stated.

"There's a old tunnel system that runs underneath the campus. The school even comes with it's own ghost stories. I don't believe in them of course but if you ladies want to here them just ask." He was a fan of ghost stories much like Christine.

"I would love to hear them." Christine said really exited someone was as interested as she in ghost stories. "You would? No, offense but usually girls turn down my offer." He said a little shocked this innocent little girl was even a freshman in college let one a ghost story fan.

"I have you know, when I was a kid me and my friend told ghost stories to each other as my dad played the violin." She proudly bragged. "That's basically how I was introduced to ghost stories." He began to feel as if he was gonna make a new friend.

"That's so weird." Christine said. "I'm gonna explore by myself. I feel like the third wheel." Meg chimed in. "Are you sure?" Christine asked really concerned her friend might get lost. "Don't worry. I've got my cellphone and your on speed dial."

Meg stated as she walked away.

Meg usually dated guys that Christine were interested in. So Meg thought she'd allow her friend to take revenge even if she thought the tall, blonde, man was her perfect match.

"Friends are so unpredictable sometimes." Christine joked as she walked with the man. "Your friends? I thought you two were sisters? Your file said Christine Giry and her's said Meg Giry so I just assumed." He asked confused at this new revelation. "We practically are. Madame Giry has been raising me for a year now since my dad's in the coma ward."

"Sorry. May I ask for your last name so I can fix your file?" "It's Daaé." He looked stunned. He knew that name. Christine Daaé the girl he spent five years of his childhood with. "You got to be kidding me. You? Christine Daaé? You can't possibly be the girl I fetched a scarf for."

"Raoul?" She then realized he never revealed his name to either Meg or her. "Nope. You can't be little scrawny Raoul de Chagny." "And you can't possibly be my Little Lotte who was the flattest girl in all of Paris." "I knew it! It was you who came up with that rumor."

They both started laughing. It was funny to reunite under such circumstances. Christine was surprised that Raoul grew into such a fine looking man. When she last saw'll him he had curly blonde hair and a goofy smile. He still had his goofy smile. He was more built and combed his hair and had a full face beard cut perfectly for his face shape.

Raoul was to surprise to find his little tomboy playmate hand grown into a fine young woman. Her hair was longer and more abundant then before. She was more developed not as developed as most girls but good enough for her slender form. She was shorter then him which he thought was funny because as children she was a few inches taller.

"Puberty was kind to you." Christine complemented. "I wish I could saw the same." He said staring at what laid underneath her shirt. She folded her jacket over shirt in her defense. "Just as perverted as I remember."

"Just as flat as I remember." He shot back. She was embarrassed. He had away of getting under her skin. He kept up with the tour as she kept her jacket folded over her sad excuse as breast with her hands.


	8. Chapter Eight

"Who's that?" A another man asked Raoul. "Christine Daaé." Raoul stated. The other man looked at her then back at Raoul. "You childhood crush?" Raoul's face turned slightly pink. "She can't be. I knew her to and I don't remember her being this cute." The man joked.

With that single comment Christine knew who he was. "Phillip.. nice to see you again." She greeted. She never liked Phillip because he never liked her. He bullied both Raoul and Christine when they were younger broke Raoul's arm twice.

He was not the kindest person in the world but she didn't want to judge him by the past. Maybe he had changed. Raoul could feel the tension between the two build up. "Do you two wanna have lunch?" He asked trying to prevent a fight Christine was doomed to lose.

She could bet him when she was younger but now he towered over her like Raoul did. "Sure." Christine agreed as they all headed to the cafeteria which had some pretty good food. They sat down a little round table with for chairs.

"Thanks, Raoul." Christine said as she went to stuff her face with one of the slices of pepperoni pizza; Raoul all too kindly paid for. "Daaé, you might wanna be careful it might go to your hips." Phillip's insult just got him a glare from his younger more attractive brother.

"My hips are no concern of your's." She replied as she open her can of pop. She didn't drink pop unless it was with pizza to keep a balanced weight for dance class. She didn't really have to do this because she had a fast metabolism so she never really gained any weight.

"No, they aren't but at one point in time they were to Raoul." Raoul coughed at Phillip's comment. "How so?" She asked relishing in Raoul's embarrassment. "He planned to marry you. This was when you were children yourselves but he had baby names picked out and everything."

Christine looked at Raoul waiting for a reaction to prove that Phillip's comment was indeed true. The reaction was better the she could of hope for. He was trying to recover from choking on his food before by taking a drink of water with shot out his nose by his second unveiled secret.

"And your bashing me on my cup size?" She teased. Making both boys bush that she could be so blunt. She was shy even around Meg but with these two who she had known longer was more free to do what she liked. She didn't have to worry about her comments or actions being told to Madame Giry.

"I'm gone for thirty minutes and you have two men?" Meg stated as she sat down in the empty chair next to Phillip and across from Christine. "Two men and pizza." Christine corrected. "So, did you find out anything interesting on your exploration?"

Christine asked.

"That tours are better if cute guys are the ones guiding me." Meg replied as she reached across the table and took Christine's pop. "What did you find on your exploration?" Meg asked turning Christine's question against her. She added a suggestive wink at the end of her sentence.

"Ewww... Meg your disgusting." Christine didn't think of the de Chagnys in that way. "I let you alone with him. I thought you would take the hint." Meg added. "I really wish she would of." Raoul said getting a kick underneath the table by Christine.

"Pervert." She mumbled. "Me?" He echoed back. "You two should so hook up. I'm know Christine's a perfect little Christian girl but she needs some guidance." Meg said as she knew if the boys of this establishment got a whiff of virgin tail she be fraternity bait.

"Your disgusting Meg. I just tell guys I suffer from a eternal period. That's what I did in high school." Christine said as Raoul and Phillip decided they weren't hungry anymore. "And you call me disgusting?" Meg shot back.


	9. Chapter Nine

The mysterious man had eavesdropped on Madeline and Christine's conversation early in the morning. He thought maybe he should teach Christine the wonders of the world of music. To train her voice to Madeline's expectations in a week was nearly impossible.

He had faith if Christine really wanted to be a singer she had to prove it to dedicate herself to the rhythm that echoed in every letter of a lyric. To vow her soul as he once did to the symphony of song.

He wrote a note a simple note. 'A passageway lies behind your mirror. If you wish to sing then follow the music of the night.' signed your Angel of music. He heard the term Angel of Music from Christine before she fell to sleep. She prayed for a Angel of Music to come to help her sing.

This was the night before she exchanged words with Madeline. He took Christine's precious sock monkey from her dresser and laid him on the middle of her bed. He put the note in the monkey's lap.

The man had once saw a monkey similar to this one. Almost exactly like it but less tattered. From a little girl who kindly gave him the name of her monkey. It was such a odd thing for a child to do to give a caged animal a name.

He remembered the girl was with her father who was struck by his daughter's compassion and paid for the man's release. The girl's father also introduced the man to Madame Giry who provide a safe return to the sanctuary of the boardinghouse.

He wondered if that little girl remembers causing such a fuss over a monster. He then thought of the nickname her father called her. It was a strange little nickname but it put a smile on the girl's little face. "Little Lotte." He said the unique name in stuck away that made jealousy turn his stomach.

He hated jealousy but it always found it's way back to him. He looked at the dumb looking stuff animal's button eyes. He wished he was a stuff animal so he could be loved even if he was falling apart at the seams. He wanted just a ounce of human affection Christine had given this toy all her life.

Most people would have thrown out such a raggedy object but not Christine. There was evidence of patches and stitches of were the fabric broke off. She tried very hard to keep the poor thing together.

He admired her stubbornness. That sock monkey had embodied. He wonder why she held it so precious to heart. Was it a gift from a family member? How about a friend? He wanted to know.

He wanted to know what it felt like to receive something from a loved one. He had to steal and scrape his way to his objectives. Not to be given a thing in return. Not even a name to call himself. The little girl gave him a name but she was just a child who didn't understand the meaning of her actions.

If he could meet her again, he would thank her for giving him the only present he's ever received. She was probably grown up and had forgot about him. Which was okay since in the end he couldn't even face Christine which he momentarily kidnapped her.

He then thought of what he could of done differently. Not holding her so tightly against him was a good start. He then realized what she was wearing at the time and his faced flushed pink. He always assumed that he could never get embarrassed since his mother told him he didn't have blood coursing threw his veins.

He then started to second guess himself. Should he invite her to his underground lair? He could not get the image of her out of his head. Sure he has seen women in books and television but real life was different. Very different. Far more soft and sophisticated then the media made them out to be.

Christine wasn't the first woman he's since in such condition. He's stubbled upon many dalliances in the biography and autography sections of the library. Which he didn't understand the romantics of having intercourse in a public area behind selves of dusty books.

Christine was the first woman who touched him willingly. She laid her hand on his shoulder. A feeling of being wanted. A feeling that was only a second but it was more then he could ever ask for.

Being so close yet so far when he held her in his arms. The feeling of desire crept in his mind. Was he developing feels for a girl he barely knew? Sure she gave him human contact he so desired but it wasn't out of pity or guilt. She was scared of him but it wasn't because of his face just his actions.


	10. Chapter Ten

Christine walked into her room for the night. She was done listening to Meg talk about the many shades of pink she wanted to paint her room.

She saw'll her little stuffed monkey sitting on her bed with a little note his lap. She didn't recall putting him on her bed. She picked up the note. "Angel of Music? My angel?" She questioned not knowing if she should go along with the note or to dismiss it. Since Madeline was so inclined of keeping her out of the hidden passageways.

She wanted to follow. She wanted sing. Christine wanted to achieve her goals in such a short amount of time. To have a chance to become like her mother, a Opera Singer.

She looked at the mirror which was slightly open. She took a deep breath. She needed to do this. If this person was truly the Angel her father promised for her then she needed to find out.

She headed down the passageway. Her heart pumping so rapidly she was afraid if something ran out at her she would faint. She told herself 'Don't worry it'll be fine.' As she was debating about aborting her mission she heard a piano being played.

She followed as the instructions suggested she do. The music was soothing to her ears. It was not a piece she heard before it was different. Powerful and inviting. Each note baiting her in.

Christine came across a man sitting at a piano bench. She became curious on how his fingers could created such a satisfying melody. She looked barely over his shoulder which made him all to suddenly stop. "Do you wish to sing?" He asked of course he already knew the answer but it didn't hurt to hear him confirm it.

His voice shocked Christine. He sounded similar to a gentleman from another time. His accent was ever so light but it had danced across his words. "Yes." She replied. Her mind couldn't help to dwindle on the fact that he hadn't turned around to show his face.

"Stand up straight and take a deep breath." He ordered. She was out of her comfort zone being in such a strange place but it was her choice to come there. "What should I sing?" She asked.

He had not thought that far a head. He was too nervous about having a person is his sanctuary. "Let's start with vocal practices." He sounded confident not letting his nerves affect his words.

She knew of only one vocal practice. Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do. They practiced for hours upon hours. Her throat starting to strain from the high notes. Even if her voice cracked as she sang he encouraged her to keep going. To find the end.


	11. Chapter Eleven

"You did very well for your first lesson." His complement brought a smile to her face. "Thank you." She was given hope and she wanted to give him the thanks he deserves. "Do not thank me for you already had this in you. I just have the pleasure of mining the ground to find the beauty underneath."

"But you still deserve a thanks." He wasn't familiar of the feeling of being needed by another person. "I insist I don't deserve it." She looked at him; smile faded away. She felt sorry for him.

How could her angel not accept such a kind gesture? Was he afraid that he would be forever burdened with a physical from? Or was he serving a eternal punishment? Questions similar to these raddled Christine's mind.

"I think you do." Those were very innocent words that were targeted at such a deformity. She laid a hand on his shoulder one again. She didn't think he was the same man who rummaged threw the fridge. She thought he was her Angel. Her companion.

"You not understand the weight of your words." He knew that she was oblivious to who he really was. "Angels deserve gratitude." Her words were daggers to his soul. "And monsters deserve hate."

She didn't know how to reply to such a heart wrenching statement. Was her angel lonely? "I'll comeback." She promised before she retraced her steps from earlier.

She found her Angel was as alone as she. They could thrive on each other's company for the week. A week of companionship more then Christine's Angel has ever been blessed to have.

She had a long day tomorrow was the day she started her courses which might change depending if she scores a spot in the vocal class.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Christine sat next to the only friends she knew during lunch. She already finished her English and Math which were requirements for any career. "So, How did you like Mrs. Elbin?" Raoul asked Meg. He was a sophomore college student but was often mistaken for a teacher or a senior.

"I had problems finding the room and got there late." Meg complained. She had a feeling it was going to be a long semester. "She's one of my favorites." Raoul added. He found her class the easiest to pass.

Christine had her cheek slumped into her palm as she thought of her vocal lessons the night before. His voice teased at her ears such ashame she couldn't find him anywhere in the school. She thought he was a teacher or maybe a volunteer.

"Christine, get your head out of the clouds." Meg ordered. "Little Lotte..." Raoul said perking Christine's interest.

"Little Lotte?" Meg questioned. "That's her nickname." Raoul said with a suggestive tone as if they were more then friends. Meg didn't like the thought of Christine cozying up to the stud of the school.

"We're childhood friends." Christine pointed out before Meg drew her own conclusions. "Childhood friends?" Meg said not hiding the fact that she was jealous. Christine was only 5'6" and Raoul was 6'0" but, that wasn't always the case. "I protected him from bullies. I was taller then him and stronger." Christine proudly bragged.

Meg looked at Raoul trying to confirm if Christine was right or not. Raoul's slightly red face was all the confirmation she needed to break into laughter. She didn't believe a buff, bushy guy like Raoul needed protection let alone from a porcelain doll like Christine.

"In my defense I was sick as a kid." He said earning a "awe." from Meg. "Christine, was my only friend threw the years." He continued as a she awed again. "Then I started to have romantic feelings and by the time I knew how I felt Christine moved." Raoul embarrassingly confessed.

"I could of been the best wingman ever." Christine stated not at all aware of Raoul's feelings towards her. She was blind to the ways of the heart. Meg looked at Raoul and just felt sorry for him. He wasted his childhood on a girl that completely friend zoned him.

"I don't think he was talking about just any girl." Meg teased as Raoul tried to laugh her comment off. "Whoever, she was she let one of the better ones go." Christine joked as Meg laughed at Christine's ignorance. "You think?" Raoul asked as old feelings were starting to stir.

"Well, Yay. If you ignore the fact you got snot everywhere and pulled my hair every chance you got. You were a pretty nice kid." Christine replied. She liked how after all these years they were back together as the dynamic duo they were destiny to be. Now trio.

Christine smiled at Raoul as a gesture that she was happy. Happy to have two of her most dear friends together. Raoul mistook her smile as a symbol of flirtation and started wondering if Christine wasn't as clueless as she acted.

"Christine, do you wanna come to Alpha Sig tonight?" He asked. "I can't. I have a curfew." Christine replied quickly intent on keeping her word. "For me?" He begged. "I can't." Christine repeated. "Just for a hour?" Raoul didn't want to stop until she gave a satisfying 'Yes'.

"That won't interfere with your curfew." Meg said, supporting Raoul rather then Christine. "I really can't. I have plans." She stated hoping he would give up. "Plans with who?" He asked. He voice was laced with jealousy, his poison.

"No one." Christine replied wanting to keep her Angel a secret. "Then there's nothing hold you back then?" Raoul stated. "Uhhh.." she hesitated. She couldn't say yes but at the same time she could give a reasonable no.

"I guess I'll go." Christine sounded defeated by her two so called friends who refused to hear I can't pass her lips another time. "The team would love to meet you." Raoul said. He wanted to show her off to everyone he knew so maybe they would pressure her into a relationship with him. Sure it wasn't the most ideal plan but it was the best one he had so far.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Are you going to Alpha Sig dressed like that?" Meg exclaimed. "Yes." Christine replied not seeing the reason she didn't approve of her outfit. She has been wearing all day. She didn't see the point of changing.

"Nope. Your borrowing one of my skirts, a pair of tights, and one of my vinyl jackets." Christine cringed at the word skirt. She liked skirts but not mini skirt size that Meg always wore. "You got to dress to impress." Meg said repeating the Giry family motto.

"I don't want to impress anyone." "Not with those clothes, you're not." Meg quickly replied. Christine liked to be comfortable. Leggings and a slightly baggy sweatshirt was her go to not trendy and showy as Meg's wardrobe.

"Yes, you do." Meg said as she dragged her friend up the stairs to her room to pick out a new outfit. Meg searched threw her dressers. She just had unpacked a couple days ago. So, why couldn't she find anything? She fiddled with the military tags that hung around her neck hoping that would jog her memory.

Christine always wondered about those military tags. She knew Meg's father was in the the military but that's about it. Meg never mentioned his name nor talked about him. "Found it!" Meg remarked as she pulled out a white summer dress. She had accidentally stored into her dresser and not her closet.

"Put this on." She ordered as she bunched it into a ball and threw it at Christine. Christine did what she was told. "Do you have a jacket to match?" Christine asked. Since the temperature was cooling down from the lack of sun.

"Is Raoul coming to pick you up?" Meg asked. "Yes." Christine replied raising a eyebrow knowing her friend was up to something. "Then you don't need a jacket. You can borrow his." Meg explained. "But what if he gets cold?" Christine was blind to what the not so innocent Meg was hinting towards.

"He wouldn't be. Trust me." Meg joked. Christine just nodded in reply. "Christine!" Madeline yelled from down stairs which made both girls run down the stairs. Madeline stood with the door open refusing to let Raoul in.

"Christine, do you want to explain why de Chagny is here?" Madeline sounded very irritated with Raoul's presence. "Madeline if you would let me explain." Raoul asked but was shot down once again by Madeline. "Christine, you're a sweet girl but the de Chagnys are nothing but trouble. Trust me." Madeline pointed out.

Raoul looked at his childhood friend who he knew that he would never want to jeopardize their friendship. He thought once maybe they could be something more but that was when he had the heart of a child. "I promise you that she isn't anything more then a friend." Raoul said.

"I've heard that one before." Madeline snapped back. She despised the de Chagnys. They were responsible for most of the heartbreaks. They would date a girl until she gave up what they wanted; sex.

They then threw her away as she was trash and Madeline picked up the pieces. Some girls were so devastated they dropped out. One girl even killed herself.

The school board never acted upon it tho. Since most of their funding came from the de Chagnys. The rich rise and some are just in the way. Madeline promised she would treat Meg and Christine like her own as long as they lived under her roof.

"Maybe, this isn't a good idea." Christine shyly muttered. "Can I talk to her on the porch then?" Raoul said asking for a compromise. "Stay on the porch." Madeline warned as Christine followed Raoul onto the porch.

They sat together on the wooden bench swing that hung from the house. "Sorry." Christine apologized. "Christine, it's not your fault. I have a bad reputation." Raoul replied as Christine looked at him as if it didn't matter. "I sleep around. It's a known fact and I've hurt some people on the way." He added. He hoped that she would still stay by his side even if she didn't agree with his sex orientated lifestyle.

She was a religious girl. Born and raise Christian. She was looking at a man corrupted by the ways of society. "I'll pray for you." She spoke feeling guilty that she hadn't been praying before bed. "Your a good friend." He said feeling relieved she was the innocent girl he still remembered.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

After the heartfelt talk with Raoul, Christine headed down the secret passageway that was behind her bedroom mirror. She heard two voices. She quickly hid. Not wanting to be spotted.

"Giving a girl vocal lessons? That's what you have lowered yourself to?" The man who was about as tall as Meg in height. Quite short for a man who spoke with a think accent. Christine assumed that he was foreign.

"I haven't lowered myself to anything. I just choose to help her. That's it." The taller man replied who Christine knew only as her Angel. He had his back turned away. She still didn't know how to visualize him.

"Help? You?" The foreign man remarked. "The Erik I know killed men in cold..." before he could finish his sentence her Angel interrupted. "For the last time, Nadir, Erik is not my name." He sounded defensive. "We've known each other for many years, this is the only name you have ever given me."

"I told you a story of a little girl that took pity that's all." Her Angel added. "She named you after her toy, did she not?" The foreign man who Christine now thought to be called Nadir said letting out a slight laugh.

"Glad you find humor in this." "I don't want to end up depressed in a underground cavern now do I?" Nadir sarcastically replied as he headed down a different exit. He seemed to be friendly to a man who seemed friendless.

She watched Nadir walked down a pathway. She turned her head back to look for her Angel but he was no longer standing by his grand piano. "Stalking is not polite." She turned around to she her Angel. His face was only hidden by the mask he wore.

His wardrobe seemed a couple centuries out dated but they somehow suited him. His black hair was slicked perfectly back. It seemed inhumanly shiny like a wig of some sort. "Sorry." She replied not knowing what else to say to him. He had cornered her.

"Christine, do not listen to conversations that were not meant for your ears to hear."

He gently scolded. A combination that she didn't think was possible until now. The two did vocal warm ups. His alto voice triumphing over her weak soprano voice but she had potential. She was showing much progress even if it was only day two.

After much strain on both of their vocal chords he ended the lesson. "Who was that man?" She curiously asked. "Nadir? A old friend." "Angels can have friends?" She innocently asked not knowing the effect her words had on her Angel.

"Of course." He replied feeling the weight of the word Angel every time she spoke it.

"Well then can I be your friend?" She asked ever so with the most kind brown eyes a human being could muster. He couldn't say no. Those brown eyes would not let him.

"Yes." He replied. He suspected that he would get her started in her sing. They would be student and teacher, nothing more and nothing less. He wanted to curse those brown eyes for being so irresistible.

"Well then Angel, I do believe I have class in the morning so see you tomorrow." She said her goodbye leaving him in his solitude once more. She was purer then any girl he had ever witnessed in the College. Most ignored him when he entered the library to borrow books or steal costumes from the drama club's vault as clothing.

She wasn't a vixen, she wasn't wasted, she wasn't boring, she wasn't obsessed with her cellphone, nor was she lazy. She worked for what she wanted. Maybe, she wasn't sure exactly what that was yet, but she had her Angel to guide her. For the better.


End file.
